Child of Ours
by FireChild24
Summary: This is the sequel to xznc0110's fanfic Child of Mine. Would like to thank her for beta reading for me. There maybe some V&B in this story later on. Rateed K for fight scenes and swearing. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

Time machine?

I could've laughed. Such a thing was pure science fiction, not to mention the fact that it just wasn't possible. It was downright laughable, and I would've laughed if it hadn't been for that grim look in Dad's eyes. There was no way he could joke with such a serious expression. It just wasn't in him to keep a straight face when he was joking. The significance of the situation finally sank in.

Mother had notes on building a time machine.

If we were able to build a working time machine, which was likely considering we had Mother's notes to work with, there was a chance to prevent all this from happening. I'd be able to save Father and Mother, Dad would be able to save Goku and Chichi, and we'd be able to save the rest of the Z-senshi. We'd be able to prevent millions of deaths, and we'd be able to stop the havoc the androids wreaked. Our present wouldn't be as bleak as it once was.

"Trunks."

Dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I cocked my head, wondering what he wanted.

He knelt down and was now at my eyelevel. "Do you realize what would happen if we change the past?"

I nodded. How could I not? We'd save millions of lives, and I'll finally get a chance to meet Father. I'd get to see Mother again, and Dad would get to see his parents again. The Z-senshi would be revived, and everything would be the way it should've been.

"I don't think you understand, squirt. If we changed the past, it would just create a second future. Nothing in our present would be affected by what we change."

My stomach dropped. He had to be kidding. What was the point in changing the past if our present couldn't reap the benefits of it? That wasn't fair!

His calloused hand tousled my hair, his eyes soft and understanding, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He always had a way of knowing what was on my mind, saying something about my being an open book to him.

"Think about it, Trunks. Wouldn't it be better for there to be at least one future where all this didn't happen, rather than having _another_ future suffer through what we did?"

I could see where he was coming from, but it just wasn't fair. I wanted to see Mother and meet Father. I wanted to know what my grandparents were like in person instead of hearing stories about them. I wanted…

What did I want? Ever since I was young I wanted to stop the androids. I wanted to free Earth of the pain the androids caused. Wouldn't changing the past do the same thing? Although nothing would change in our present, we could save the future of another timeline. Wasn't that what I always wanted? To stop the androids from causing any more pain? We'd still be saving Mother, Father, Goku, Chichi, the Z-senshi, and thousands of others. Wouldn't that be enough?

"I-I don't know," I admitted.

He smiled knowingly. "It's okay, squirt. It'll be a few years before we actually have a working time machine, so take all the time you need, okay? I don't need to tell you that I'll be going, but if you want to come along, I won't stop you." He got up and ushered me away. "I have work to finish and notes to read over, so why don't solve some Sudoku puzzles? I'll allow it this one time, okay? It's taped under the coffee table."

I nodded absentmindedly and walked away, my mind swirling with thoughts. I knew it was the right thing to help, and I wanted to, but I just couldn't stop thinking of how unfair this was. I halted as Dad's words rang in my head.

_/"Wouldn't it be better for there to be at least one future where all this didn't happen, rather than having _another _future suffer through what we did?"/_

Was I so cruel that I'd willingly allow what happened to us to happen again? Was I so heartless that I'd let heroes fall before it was their time, let people die needlessly, and let countless children, including me and Dad, to lose their parents? Was it really unfair?

I gritted my teeth.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, it wasn't unfair. It'd give another timeline a chance at happiness, something that everyone deserved. I sighed. A normal six-year-old shouldn't be thinking of things like this, but then again, I was never normal to begin with. Normal kids didn't get a chance to be a hero and save the entire world _in the past._

'_I never should've broken that vase,'_ I mused idly, continuing my trek to the living room.

After all that thinking, I finally came to a conclusion.

When Dad left for the past, I was going to accompany him, and no matter what, we _will_ save the past from its hellish future.


	2. Chapter 1 Off to the past

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

_'Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

**It's been almost 5 years since I found Mother's book and was told it was the blueprints for a time machine. I didn't believe him at first, which was almost expected considering what we were talking about, but then I saw just how serious he was about the possibilities that were lying before us. He warned me that even if he did build a time machine and change the past, nothing would change here. I was still a child back then, so I was feeling a bit selfish. I couldn't find a reason to save the past when nothing would change in our present. Of course Dad reasoned with me, and after thinking about it thoroughly, I decided to go with Dad into the past and help as much as I can.**

**I'm sure I've matured since then, but that may have something to do with the training that Dad gives me after school and during the weekends. Yes school, I thought I'd never get used it, but I did. The principle isn't so bad. She knows I'm smarter than my peers, so she sends me home with high school textbooks so I'd have something to do. I actually don't mind going now, mostly because it's either that or face Dad's wrath, which I do **_**not**_** want, ever.**

**I can't wait to see Mother again. I know she won't be my real mother, but the thought of seeing the younger version of her still makes me feel excited all the same. I miss her so much. I'm a bit nervous about meeting my father though. I never met him, and I only ever heard stories about him, so I have no idea if he'll like me or even approve of me. The trip will be good for Dad too. He'll get to see his father, and from the stories I've heard about Goku, I'm just as excited to meet him as Dad is.**

**Well, gonna leave it at that. Dad's calling me down, probably because everything's ready for the trip. Yes, the time machine has finally been completed. I'll be taking this journal with me since I want to have memories of meeting the original Z-Senshi and my parents once we come back so I'll have something to remember them by.**

**Chao.**

.::.

"Trunks? Are you ready to go, squirt?" Gohan asked. In all honesty, he was a bit apprehensive about taking Trunks with him to the past, but he knew if he didn't allow it, Trunks would have stowed away somehow. 'Damn Saiyan pride, just like his father,' he thought, chuckling.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm ready to go!" Trunks yelled, bounding down the stairs three at a time. "Do you think they'll recognize you in the past?"

"With this scar down my face, hopefully not. Besides, it's not me we've got to worry about being recognized; it's you. Remember what I told you about staying incognito, alright?" Just in case, Gohan reiterated to Trunks for what had to be the millionth time about the consequences of finding found about as Trunks rolled his eyes at his adoptive father's antics.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If they find out, I may not be born, and then I would've screwed up the future, yadda, yadda, yadda! Can we go now? Pleeeeease?"

Gohan looked his 'son' as he thought of Bulma. 'I hope you can see this up in Other World, Aunt B. You'd be so proud of him.' "Okay, less of the cockiness, squirt!" Gohan smiled as he ruffled the mass of lavender hair on Trunks's head. "Shall we go?"

Trunks grinned as he darted up the ladder of the two-man cockpit. They were finally going to the past! As Gohan started to type in the time co-ordinates, a thought invaded Trunks's mind.

"Hey Dad, when we get to the past, can you do me a favour?"

Gohan smiled as he looked down at the 11 year old. "Sure."

"Don't call me Squirt in front of Vegeta okay?"

"We'll see" Gohan said giving him a wink.

The time machine's engine revved, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

(A special thank you to xznc0110 for allowing me to take up the sequel. And another thank you to her for beta reading. Could people please help and support this fanfic by reading and reviewing? Please don't be too harsh on xznc0110 as this is the first time she has ever beta read for anyone.)


	3. Chapter 2 Frieza's here?

No I do not own DBZ or any of its original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

_'Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

Vegeta slammed his hands down on the table, his drink falling and smashing on the balcony of Capsule Corp. A look of annoyance and barely-visible fear mingled as he spoke aloud. "So he failed after all! Frieza is still alive, and he's coming here!"

"What? How would you know that, Vegeta?" Yamcha quizzed, slightly startled and confused by the Saiyan's sudden outburst.

"I know." Vegeta turned and sneered at the earthling. "I make it my business to know, unlike you!"

"Hey!" Yamcha stood up, offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma interrupted the fight, looking up from her BBQ. "Would you like extra BBQ sauce on you ribs?" she asked as an attempt to avoid a confrontation.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked the blue haired lady incredulously. They were practically drowning in disbelief when Vegeta, after much contemplation, replied. "Sure, why not?"

**Meanwhile...**

Gohan had picked the perfect spot for the landing of the time machine. It was the wastelands just north of West City, and he had popped the machine back into its capsule for safe-keeping. He studied their surroundings when he picked up the high ki level coming towards Earth's atmosphere. "Aw man! I completely forgot about him coming to Earth! Damn it!"

"What's up Dad?" Trunks bounded to him from a nearby boulder. "Who's here?"

"It's Frieza; he's coming here to find Dad."

Trunks's eyes widened, excitement evident in his cerulean orbs. He never did forget both his mother's and dad's stories of their adventures on Namek and the tyrant who caused so much turmoil looking for the drangonballs. "That's so cool! We're gonna fight him, right?"

"No!"

"No?" Trunks repeated.

"Yes, no! This isn't our fight it's Dad's when he gets here," Gohan said firmly, looking over at Trunks. "We can't get involved in the time line and risk being exposed to the other Z-senshi. We're _only_ here as observers and messengers, that's it."

"C'mon, Dad! You've been training me to do all these cool moves, and now that there's some powerful bad guy coming, I don't even get a pop at him?" Trunks wailed in frustration. He looked down at the ground, deflated. "You're no fun anymore, Dad." The purple-haired boy muttered under his breath.

Gohan heaved a sigh and concentrated on searching for the Z-senshi's ki. He needed to know where everyone would be before he could take the next step. He felt Vegeta and several other ki levels headed a couple of miles east from their spot.

_'So the battle field isn't too far away then.' _He cleared his mind and tried to pinpoint his father's location...nothing. _'Huh? That's odd! He should be here by now. What time is it here anyway?'_

Gohan looked at his watch and paled slightly. "Shit!"

Trunks looked up expectantly. "What's up, Dad?"

"Dad isn't on Earth," Gohan growled. Unless they interfered, none of the others would stand a chance against the Ice-jinn dictator, and Earth would face an untimely destruction.

"So the Z-senshi are out there on their own against Frieza?" Trunks smirked, realizing where this conversation was hopefully leading to. "If Goku doesn't get here in time, there won't be anyone strong enough to beat him, except for us. Still think we shouldn't fight, Dad?"

The sky began to darken and the ground moved from underneath them. Simultaneously, they looked into the sky to see none other than the Ice-jinn and his ship getting ready to land on their heads.

"MOVE, TRUNKS, NOW!" the taller demi-Saiyan yelled as they both sprang from their positions and took refuge behind the rocks.

The ship finished its decent, and soldiers ran off the platform forming lines waiting for their master. Out of the shadows appeared Frieza with an Ice-jinn, who was even taller than he was.

"So...this is the planet Earth!" King Cold stated aloud in a very bored tone.

Frieza continued surveying the area around him sneering at the home world of the man who had defeated him on Namek. "What a dump!" he spat out venomously.

From the two Saiyans hiding place, they heard the monsters' insults of their home planet, chills and anger running through their spines. "Well it looks like we may have no choice squirt," Gohan whispered, looking down at the lavender-haired boy as he spoke. "We're going to have to intervene after all."

"Awesome, this'll be sweet!" Trunks beamed happily as he rubbed his hands together. Gohan turned to see just exactly what they were up against as he spoke whisperingly to the overly-excited child next to him.

"Okay, Trunks, their power levels aren't that high and the soldiers only read up to 5,000, so here's the plan. I'll take out Frieza and the big guy, and you can take out the cronies. If you get into any trouble, call me and I'll be right there. Understand?" No response. "Trunks, are you even listening to me?" Gohan turned to see that the boy wasn't behind him anymore, and when he turned his attention back to the Ice-jinns, he saw Trunks in front of the ship, confronting the two Ice-jinns. The soldiers were lying on the ground, no doubt unconscious.

"So you must be Frieza!" Trunks called out confidently.

"Why do I even bother?" Gohan groaned, slapping his head.

(ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS! I have absolutely no idea how to write fight scenes, and it's been so long since I last watched DBZ so i don't remember all of the dialouge from the fight scenes. Please help by emailing me with some ideas and tips. Many thanks.)


	4. Chapter 3 It's Ass Whooping Time

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

_'Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

"So you must be Frieza," the lavender-haired warrior stated calmly as he faced his foes in the wastelands, the wind blowing through his hair. "I've been waiting along time to meet you face to face."

King Cold stared at the strange warrior-child before him. "Well, we have a guest," he said, obviously bored.

Trunks stood there, confident in what he intended to do. "Now I'm going to destroy you!"

_'Please, Trunks, don't be so arrogant and cocky.' _Gohan thought rubbing his temples. It was becoming annoyingly clear that this was going to be one of those days.

Frieza and his father stared unbelievingly at this mysterious boy who dared to challenge them. Frieza eyed him warily, looking for any signs that he was bluffing. "Oooo! We'd better run. Isn't that right father?" The two began to laugh idly at the boy's threat. "You don't know what you're up against boy!"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm up against you, Frieza, and let me tell you something. I'm not worried," Trunks replied, smirking at the metallic lizard.

_'Don't overdo it, Trunks. Gah! All this worrying is gonna give me premature wrinkles… oh my god, I sound just like Mom!' _Gohan groaned inwardly. He continued to observe from afar, no longer hiding himself behind the cover of the rocks. _'I know he's strong enough to fend for himself against Frieza, but that doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on him and see just how much of his training he remembers.'_

Frieza noticed the man behind the blue-eyed boy and stared in his direction. "So who's scar-face? Your babysitter?"

"Wha..." Trunks turned around to see his surrogate dad standing nearby, leaning on the rocks with his arms folded across his chest. _'Aw, man!'_ Trunks moaned to himself.

"What're you looking at me for, Frieza? This battle's between you and him!" Gohan shouted over the distance with a smirk worthy of Vegeta himself. _'Let's what you can do, squirt.'_

Trunks curtly nodded at Gohan and turned back round to his opponent. "Sorry, Frieza, but his identity is for me to know and for you to never find out. Your time's up."

With that said, Frieza launched into the air and began his assault on the young warrior, but the child was too fast for him. None of his blasts could touch him.

"WIPE THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, AND HOLD STILL!" the Ice-jinn roared, incensed that he could not harm the adolescent before him.

Trunks landed firmly on the ground, waiting for the lizard to come back down to Earth, grinning at how much fun he was having. Gohan watched closely at his adopted son's technique, searching for any mistakes but found it to be utterly flawless. _'Man, he's good! It's a shame I couldn't teach him about humility. Must be because he's Vegeta's son,' _he noted, shrugging his shoulders.

Frieza had landed on the top of his ship with his father. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was impressed by the incredible amount of power the strange, mysterious boy possessed.

"Did I mention that there was a Super Saiyan here on Earth? And I'm not talking about Goku!" Trunks exclaimed, surrounding himself in a golden aura and finally transforming into his Super Saiyan form. Upon seeing the boy become a Super Saiyan, Frieza was no longer furious… he was petrified.

"Their eyes," the Ice-jinn managed to stammer out. "They have the same eyes." Deciding that he longer wished to wait for Goku to arrive, he formed his Death Orb and threw it at Trunks.

"NO!" screamed Gohan, racing to save Trunks from certain death. His heart sank when the giant orb touched the ground, not a single trace of lavender to be seen.

"Honestly, Dad, show some faith, will ya!" Trunks yelled, bringing the demi-Saiyan's attention to the crater underneath the Death Orb, which, for some reason, hadn't exploded yet. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Trunks was not only alive but had caught the bomb in one hand, not even breaking a sweat.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, worried that Trunks may not be able to cope with the enormous pressure of the bomb pressing down on him.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I was just about to give this back to him. Want to watch?" the young warrior asked cheekily.

The older warrior was much more relaxed now that he knew that the lavender-haired boy was alright and returned to his original position by the rocks, watching closely in case Trunks needed help. _'Wow! Didn't see that one coming, though I think I'll need to start pushing myself a bit more in training,' _Gohan concluded, sweatdropping at the thought of getting his ass kicked by a teenager.

"Excuse me, Frieza. Is this yours?" Trunks called out mockingly.

Enraged by this nuisance of a boy, Frieza threw an energy blast into the bomb, detonating it and causing it to engulf the young Super Saiyan.

King Cold laughed as he watched his son return to the ship. "Well done, Frieza, it took you, what, four tries to kill that boy?"

"I was just warming up, Father, that's all," the mechanical Ice-jinn protested.

_'Sure you were,'_ Gohan thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Frieza!"

The Ice-jinn turned around just in time to see the golden boy charging at him, screaming as he brought his sword down and slicing the lizard in two. With a quick energy blast, Frieza, the being who had terrorized so many, became nothing but ashes. The teal-eyed demi-Saiyan then turned his sights on King Cold, who tried to bargain for his life and failed. Eliminating the older Ice-jinn, Trunks turned to the ship and blew it sky high.

Satisfied with his work, he powered down, once again becoming the lavender-haired, blue-eyed Trunks. He turned and smiled triumphantly at his dad, only to find the older demi-Saiyan sporting a scornful look.

One thought rang in Trunks's mind.

'_I'm in some deep shit, aren't I?'_

(Well that was the fight scene. I hope it was okay. If not, please don't be afraid to say and give me a few pointers.)


	5. Chapter 4 Hey Goku!

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

_'Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

Not too far away from the decimated battlefield stood the Z-Senshi, paralyzed with wonder and amazement at what they had just witnessed. Who was this mystery kid that had just beaten their foes without even breaking into a sweat? They didn't know whether to consider this newcomer as a friend or as a threat.

_'Incredible! I've never felt anything like this before. Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?'_ Vegeta mused, awed by the power that he had felt mere minutes ago.

"It might have been my Dad!" exclaimed a seven-year-old Gohan.

"You think so?" Krillin queried, hopeful that his childhood friend had arrived in time.

"Sure, I mean who else would go up against Frieza alone?" the little raven-haired boy answered.

_'Kakarott? No! I absolutely refuse to believe it. There's no way he could get his power level up that high in s__uch a__ short time. It's impossible even if he is a Super Saiyan__!__'_Vegeta thought, enraged that Goku had once again beaten him to the punch.

"There's only one way to find out!" the arrogant prince said aloud as he took to the sky towards the battlefield.

"Hey! Wait for us Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as they all headed after him.

"Hold it right there, mister! Not without me you're not!" Bulma screamed, pouncing onto Yamcha just as he was about to take off. "You took off once, and I am not about to be left behind again."

Back at the battlefield...

"Care to explain what you thought you were doing out there?" Gohan demanded, glaring at the lavender-haired child.

Trunks lightly kicked some dirt off the ground with the tip of his toes, not daring to look up at his sensei and surrogate father. "You said we had no choice but to intervene," Trunks mumbled, hanging his head.

"Yes, I did, but I was also trying to tell you the best plan of action. Instead of listening like you should've, you just head straight into battle, not knowing what kind of dangers you could've been in. You rushed straight into the battlefield with _no_ strategy and used your muscles instead of your mind. What happened to everything I taught you? " Honestly speaking, Gohan wasn't furious with Trunks, rather he was simply frustrated and upset. He sighed as he raked his calloused hands through his dark hair, looking more paternally towards the sulking boy. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and knelt down to face him at eye level.

"Trunks, I'm not angry with you; I'm just worried. Vegeta died charging in to meet the androids head on without a plan and without any clue as to how deadly they were," the older Saiyan confessed.

Trunks's head shot up to face his adoptive father, shocked at what he had heard. It was then he knew that Gohan was telling the truth. He had never really been mad at him, just scared for him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean for you to worry," the sapphire-eyed boy spoke, now more conscious about his actions. Gohan smiled his signature Son smile and ruffled the child's lavender hair.

"It's okay, squirt, but next time, please remember to think before you act, okay? I'd like to see my seventies before my heart gives out from your antics," Gohan answered jokingly to his 'son.' It was at this moment that he noticed that the Z-Senshi arrived just above their heads, looking at the chaos that was the battlefield.

"Well, so much for observing and giving them our message only, huh?" Trunks blurted out.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh well. Might as well go with flow," Gohan laughed, agreeing with Trunks completely. Trunks turned to face the gang and smiled at them.

"We're heading to a place nearby to meet Goku. Would you like to come?" he asked politely.

The Earthling warriors looked in shock as the boy spoke to them, unsure of what to expect.

"What? How does he know my father?" the young Gohan asked in disbelief.

The demi-saiyans from the future kept still so as not to spook them. Trunks tried again.

"C'mon, it's this way. Goku's ship should be been landing there in a couple of hours."

The band of fighters still hovered, unmoving but keeping eye contact with the two strangers, unable to decide whether they meant them harm. The mysterious duo seemed to sense this about the group.

"Hey, follow us. Don't worry, we won't bite!" Trunks yelled back, laughing at how ridiculous they were being. With that, he took off with the older Gohan and flew in the direction of where they would meet Goku.

The Z-Fighters continued to watch after the apparently-friendly duo.

"I'm going for it. He knows my Dad!" Chibi Gohan said determinedly.

"I'm in. He seems pretty cool to me," Tien agreed. "He saved us from Frieza, so he can't be all that bad. I'm going."

"Well, I don't trust that guy... no way," Yamcha said in protest.

"Yeah, well, you don't trust me either," Bulma butted in. "I say go."

"Definitely," Vegeta said in agreement. "I've got to find out who he is."

After they all agreed, they took off at full speed to catch up with the two disappearing warriors, all the while wandering just how exactly they knew Goku or even how they seemed to know where and when he'd show up.

Gohan and Trunks flew in silence, both looking to one another from time time to time and wandering what their next plan of action would be. Their original plan to stay incognito was an utter failure.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Did I do the right thing by bringing them?"

"Yeah, you did, squirt," Gohan reassured him, smiling. "If we tried to leave without them, they'd have only gotten more suspicious of us and then we'd be in deeper water. For now, all they need to know is that you are my son. Okay with you?"

Trunks nodded, completely agreeing with his dad's idea. It was the best they would be able to come up with under the new circumstances.

"We're here." Gohan descended and landed firmly on the ground with Trunk's close behind him. A few minutes later the Z-Senshi had also landed, watching the two who had led them here.

Gohan pulled a capsule out of his waist coat and threw it to the floor, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Look out, you guys! He's up to something!" Yamcha warned.

Trunks turned to look at the scared warrior holding his young mother close to his side. He swallowed down a rude remark and gritted his teeth. _'__No wander Mother broke up with you__,__ you retar__d,' _he thought as he rolled his eyes, heading to the refrigerator that appeared.

"How about a cold drink? Goku's not going to be here for another two hours," the dark-haired demi-Saiyan suggested.

Trunks snickered at Yamcha, satisfied that the scarred Earthling had embarrassed himself. _'Serves you right__,__ air-head!'_

The group of earth fighters looked on, not knowing what the catch was.

"I don't see why not, you guys," Bulma replied, shrugging as she headed towards him.

"Yeah!" Gohan leapt forward enthusiastically.

"No, wait, Gohan!" Krillin called out.

"Chill out, Krillin, it's only sodas," Bulma said nonchalantly as she walked past her bald friend.

Everyone grabbed a soda and sat on the nearby rocks, sipping their drinks. Trunks sat opposite from his young mother and unconsciously turned to stare at her. _'I can't believe how young you were__, __Mother. Kami__,__ I miss you.' _Bulma turned, and, seeing that he was looking at her, smiled, glad that the boy seemed to be friendly.

"Have we met? You look very familiar to me," the aqua-haired woman asked offhandedly.

"Uh, no. S-Sorry." Trunks was blushing like no other, lying to his mother. He was saved by a less personal question from Chibi Gohan.

"Excuse me, mister, but how do you know my Dad?"

Trunks looked at the much older and scarred Gohan and smiled. "Actually, I've never met your Dad. I've only just heard about him."

"Then how do you know he'll be arriving at this spot in two hours?" Krillin chirped in.

"Well, it's uh... Sorry, I-I can't say," he admitted nervously, looking down at the ground. He began to worry that he was starting to say too much.

"Why not? Is it because you're up to something? Tell us now, tough guy, who are you?" Vegeta demanded, marching up to the strangers.

Trunks looked at his father for the first time and felt his stomach do flips. He averted his gaze, blushing. "I wish I could. Sorry."

Piccolo continued to observe the boy and the adult warily. _'I know they're not here to harm us, but Vegeta may__be right. They're up to something__, a__nd where have I seen that guy with the scar before?'_

Chibi Gohan looked from Vegeta to the purple-haired boy, still confused. "When you killed Frieza and that other guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?"

The blue-eyed teen stared down at the miniature Gohan and slowly answered, nodding his head. "Yes, yes I was"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Vegeta roared.

"Calm down!" Future Gohan shouted, having had enough of 'twenty questions'. "That's enough, Vegeta! All you need to know is that we're here to see Goku, and we have no intentions of harming any of you, so lay off my kid, will you?"

"WHAT? HE'S YOUR SON?" everyone yelled simultaneously, goggle-eyed in disbelief and looking from the child to the man as they did so.

Gohan gave Trunks a wink and a smirk, ambled to sit near Piccolo to, and began meditating. Trunks, feeling more comfortable now that no one was grilling him anymore, sat back down, this time opposite from Vegeta. He tried to fight the urge to look at his biological father but gave in and turned to see him.

"What are you looking at, boy?" Vegeta demanded, scoffing.

"Oh, n-nothing. It's just that I, uh, like your shirt," the small time-traveller answered quickly.

"Hmph! You would!" he retorted as the child turned away from his onyx stare.

It was silent for a while, for which everyone seemed to be grateful for., and they all sat quietly, getting up occasionally to retrieve another drink.

"Hey, Krillin, check this out," Bulma whispered in the bald warrior's ear. "Is it me, or do those two kinda look alike?"

Gohan broke his concentration from meditating upon hearing his past friend's remark. _'__Oh shit! Please don't make the connection__,'_ he prayed desperately. He watched as the two friends looked at his 'son' and Vegeta and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when they both decided to leave their observations at that. _'Phew! That's a relief. At this rate, I'll never see my next birthday with all this damn stress'_He watched on as he saw father and son sitting opposite from each other and smirked at the irony of their situations.

Trunks peered at his father once more.

"Gah! Why do you keep looking over here, boy? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!" Vegeta shouted agitatedly.

Trunks quickly shifted his gaze to his knee, which he had brought up to his chest. "No thank you." _'Gosh__,__ Mother and Dad were right about him being grumpy__, although that seems like a major understatement__.'_

"Then knock it off, kid!" the Saiyan prince growled.

Gohan fought the urge to laugh. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten just how obnoxious the grouchy Saiyan could be. _'Vegeta__,__ you always were a smart__-mouthed__ bad ass.'_

Two hours seemed like an eternity, and everybody was clearly bored, wanting to meet the kind-hearted Saiyan. As Krillin played with his empty soda can, Gohan looked at his watch and nodded to Trunks, who also glanced at his watch and smiled as he stood up, stretching like a cat. "Well, that's it. Two hours are up."

Everyone turned and looked up at him.

"Goku should be here any minute now," he announced, walking to his surrogate father, ready to meet a legend in the flesh.

They all looked up into the sky and felt a power source heading straight for them. All smiled and laughed as they watched the ship enter Earth's orbit and crash not too far away from them.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Krillin declared, laughing as he ran for the ship to greet his friend.

The rest of the Z-Senshi were soon on his tail, wanting to be there to greet Goku. When they finally arrived at the edge of the crater, they held their breath as the door of the alien space pod opened. However, instead of an unknown alien, Goku came out of the ship, looking up quizzically at his family and friends.

"Oh, hi, guys. How did you guys know I was coming?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion.

(I've got to admit. This is long even for my standards. Read and Review people.)


	6. Chapter 5 Things can't get any worse

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

'_Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

Goku looked at his fellow warriors as he levitated from the crater to the surface. He could see that Krillin had been resurrected from his untimely demise at the hands of Frieza, and he could see the arrogant prince standing alone on a pillar of stone.

"How in the world did you guys know I was coming?" he asked, utterly confused since he knew full well that he hadn't told anyone of his arrival on Earth.

Bulma smiled and pointed to their two newfound friends. "These guys told us. They know all about you. They must be fans of yours."

"Really? How bizarre! I've never met these guys."

"Well, yeah, that's what he said," Bulma replied pointing at the younger of the two strangers, who, at this point, began to blush terribly at the thought of being addressed by his not-too-distant mother. "All we know about them is that they're father and son. They're a bit of a mystery, even to us."

"Really? Wow! I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to fight Frieza, guys. Who defeated him? Was it you, Piccolo?" Piccolo shook his head. "Or maybe you, Vegeta?"

Piccolo broke his silence at long last. "Neither of us did. It was this guy's kid. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and tore him to pieces without even breaking a sweat."

Goku looked at the lavender-haired boy, amazed at what he was being told by his former nemesis. "A Super Saiyan? That's amazing! Can you imagine? A Super Saiyan at his age?" "

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kakarott?" Vegeta interrupted, annoyed. "Apart from myself, you and your half-breed brat, there are no Saiyans left? There's no way that these two can be Saiyans, let alone a Super Saiyan!"

Goku thought about it and then concluded, "Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me."

Bulma stared at her childhood friend with her hands planted on her hips, astounded. "Oh! Honestly, Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes!"

"No I don't!"

"Hey, Goku?" Gohan managed to get out without accidentally calling him 'dad'. "Can we talk to you?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, just us three. It's a little complicated, but you'll understand in a moment," Trunks explained, knowing how awkward it was for his dad to talk to his not-quite-deceased father. The pain was still very raw for him.

"Well, sure, that's okay, I guess," Goku finally said, sensing nothing sinister about the mysterious duo.

The three of them took off to the other side of the crater, out of hearing distance even to a Saiyan, ready to talk. They just stared at each other for a while, unsure what to say to the other, and finally, Trunks broke the awkward silence.

"Hey, uh, thanks, man!"

"It's no problem really!" Goku replied as he landed next to the two strangers. "But I should be thanking you for getting rid of Frieza!"

"Well, he arrived, and you weren't around, so I had to step in," Trunks said confidentially. He blushed furious when he heard a cough behind him.. "I-I mean, _we_ had to step in."

Goku glanced at the older of the two and felt something familiar within the newcomer. "Do I know you?"

The future Gohan smiled at his father and decided to take the risk of revealing his identity. "Hi, Dad. It's been a long time."

"What?" Goku's jaw dropped as he gaped at the future Gohan, peering back behind him to the seven-year-old version and then back again. Walking closer, he looked into the young man's face and finally recognized a trace of Chi-Chi in the man's eyes. "Oh my god! G-Gohan?"

Gohan grinned at his child-like father, who tearfully smiled back to him. "Yeah, Dad, it's me, only twenty years from now. This is my adopted son, Trunks." He looked down and beamed at his lavender-haired ward, urging him to say hello. "He's not gonna bite you, Trunks, go ahead."

Trunks looked up at the legend and gave a weak, nervous smile. "Hello, Goku, it's nice to finally see the face of the man in the stories Mother and Dad told me." He peeked up questioningly at his dad, who gave him a reassuring smile. "My dad told me all about your adventures and fights."

Goku smiled at the azure-orbed adolescent and tousled his hair with his callused hand. "So? How old are you both?" He knew this wasn't why they wanted to talk to him, but he was still curious.

"Well, I'm 21, and Trunks here is 11 years old. We really need to tell you the reason why we're here though, Dad" Gohan answered. As much as he desperately wanted to catch up with his Dad, they were on a mission.

Goku's expression became grave, noting the seriousness in Gohan's voice.

"Three years from now, a man named Dr. Gero will invent two vicious androids that will turn on him and later begin their murderous campaign across the entire planet, killing all but the few who were lucky enough to survive. The rest of the Z-senshi, except for me, will die in a battle against the androids, and it wasn't until five years before our time that I ascended and defeated the androids" Gohan deliberately left out the reason for his ascension, not wanting to upset Trunks. The past was still haunting him even after all these years.

Goku listened intently, frowning at the thought of these two youngsters facing the nightmare they called a future all alone.

'_Wait a second! What about me?'_

"Hey, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle too?" he asked tentatively.

Trunks finally spoke up, breaking out of his trance of his past life. "Actually, you die before you had a chance to fight the androids. In a few years, there'll be an outbreak of a new virus that attacks the heart. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll die from it."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. To be killed in a battle was something he could live with, but not this.

"What a bummer! Killed by a stupid virus. Aw man, what a waste. I want to fight those androids, but I don't even get a crack at them."

Trunks was stupefied by Goku's bravery. _'Or stupidity, depending on how you look at it.' _Here was a man who had just been told that he was going to die in the next few years, and all he was worried about was whether or not he got to fight the androids. "You mean to tell me you _want_ to fight those androids? After everything my Dad told you? Aren't you scared at all?" the warrior-child asked incredulously.

Goku turned to look at the young Saiyan, realizing just how terrifying it must've been for him as a six-year-old boy, and he couldn't help but be proud of Gohan for raising such a strong child. Smiling at the child, he knelt down to meet him at eye-level. "Sure, a little. All battles are challenging and scary, but I would've liked to try to make a difference."

Gohan smiled, knowing that they were doing the right thing. He walked over to Trunks and his father and pulled out a medicine bottle. "Well, we're hoping you can. This is the antidote for the virus you'll contract soon. There's no cure in this time-line, but in ours, there is. Take this when you get sick, and you'll be fine."

"Wow! Really? Awesome! Hey, it's purple too. I'll bet it tastes like grape," he said childishly, ecstatic at the news that he would get his chance to battle with the androids. Gohan lightly shook his head in amusement at his childhood hero's antics.

"Even with us doing this, Goku, it won't change what's already happened in our time. It'll only start a new reality, one where the androids never won," Trunks stated almost dishearteningly. Goku noticed that the boy's eyes welling up with tears he refused to shed. "My dad and I wanted to make sure that no one _ever _has to go through what I went through."

Goku looked at the boy sympathetically, figuring out the reason for his adoption.

Trunks realized his mistake and immediately corrected himself. "I-I mean, what _we_ went through."

Goku glanced at his son, only to see that he too was struggling to keep a straight face, his eyes also brimming with unshed tears.

"When did she die?" It was perfectly clear to Goku that he meant Trunks's mother, despite his not knowing who she was.

"She died five years ago. She went out looking for me when I was injured by the androids. They captured and tortured her so that they could get to me." Gohan clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were white. "Before I could stop them, they kicked her to the ground and broke her neck. She died instantly."

Flashback

_I cried out in fear when I heard the door explode into millions of pieces. I tried to hide behind the pillow when I saw gold. My head perked up, realizing who it was, but the moment I saw him, my heart felt as if it stopped. Lightning crackled around his body, his golden hair more spiked up. He was crying, and the reason was in his arms where a frail body lay lifeless, her shimmery blue hair matted with blood. Her arms were dangling, and her eyes were closed, her face no longer bearing the painful lines she sometimes bore during the android attacks._

_"Mother," I choked out, running to her. "Mother, please wake up. Open your eyes, please!" It wasn't fair. Father had left us, but because I couldn't remember him, it didn't hurt too much. But she raised me, was there for me when things became too much for me. The pain was too intense, making my heart feel as if it was being torn to pieces. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I was too anguished to care. The world seemed to lose its light, becoming darker and darker._

_I let out a cry, power unlike anything I've felt before running through my veins. My cry continued on as I felt the power coursing through me as if trying to compensate for my loss. My limp hair no longer touched my cheek as it floated. The aura around me flickered from white to a bright gold and flickered back for a split second before settling down on the brilliant gold that had surrounded Gohan as he fought. When I finished, I was panting, the tears never stopping. I finally achieved it, the Super Saiyan, but at what cost?_

End of flashback

Trunks finally lost his battle with his emotions and allowed the waterfalls that were his tears to flow down his cheeks. Goku embraced him whilst continuing to look at Gohan, silently urging for him to continue. Gohan took in a deep breath. "It was her death that triggered both mine and Trunks's ascension to Super Saiyan, and I sent them to Hell that night."

"No kid should ever see their mother how I saw mine the night when Dad brought her home from the battle," Trunks said shakily. "I can't change what happened to Mother now, but I can at least make sure that the Trunks in this time will be able to grow up with both his parents."

Goku stared at the young men in front of them. He couldn't be more proud of their selfless act to help others, fully aware that nothing good would come out of it for them, and he felt drawn to the little purple-haired boy upon hearing his sad tale of losing his mother at such a tender age. _'No child should be without their mother.''_

"Vegeta's right, Dad," Gohan admitted randomly.

"Huh? Right about what, Gohan?" Goku asked, confused out of his musings.

"Only the two of you have Saiyan blood. As you now know, I got it from you. What you don't know is that Trunks got it from him. Vegeta is Trunks's father."

"WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING?" Goku exclaimed, his eyes nearly pooping out of his head. He gawked at Vegeta and back at the blue-eyed boy. "Yes, yes, I can see the resemblance. Who's his mom? Do I know her now, or will I meet her later?"

Trunks began to blush as he looked down at his boots. "Now," he answered quietly.

"Wow, I know your mom, huh? Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing over there," Trunks replied, pointing over to the aqua-haired woman on the other side of the crater.

Goku fell to the floor, laughing his head off and screaming, "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?"

On the other side of the crater

"That kid just pointed his finger, and Kakarott fell down," Vegeta stated, shocked.

"How strange, I could've sworn I just heard Goku call out my name," Bulma mumbled.

Back with Goku

Goku stood back up and took one last glance over the crater to his friends. "Wow, who would've thought? Bulma and Vegeta. Here I thought she was going to marry Yamcha."

"They don't stay together very long." Trunks shrugged, looking over to them as well. "They'll break up soon. Yamcha will meet another girl, and Mother falls in love with Father. He falls in love her too, but he'd never admit it to her."

"No shock there," Goku muttered. Gohan merely nodded in agreement.

"Father died when I was still a baby, so I never met him. When Mother died, it was her last wish that I changed my last name to Son so that I could live a happy and quiet life with Dad," Trunks added. "I'm really glad I got to meet him. He's a cranky guy, and I'm not sure what Mother saw in him, but I'm sure he's real impressive. Either way, please don't say anything to them about this; they'll find out on their own. If they get wind of it, I might not be born in this time-line."

Goku gave the boy his Son grin and placed a strong, gentle hand on the fair-haired boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't."

The two time travellers looked at the gentle giant and smiled at him. It wasn't until now that they felt relieved that they had finally been able to go into the past to right so many wrongs.

"Well, Dad, it's time we left, and remember not to mention anything that we have disclosed to you. Time travel is still in its infancy, and we don't know all of the repercussions we may have caused by coming here," Gohan warned, walking to Trunks and patting his shoulder.

"Sure, and thanks for the medicine, guys," Goku replied, putting the antidote into his pocket for safe keeping.

"See ya!"

With everything they planned said and done, the two future warriors took to the sky and vanished over the horizon.

The other Z-senshi, deciding now was a good time, joined Goku to see what he had talked about. At first he was reluctant to say anything, but Piccolo took over, telling them what he had heard, cleverly leaving Gohan and Trunks out of the story.

"Now that we know what we'll be up against in advance, maybe we can stand a chance." Piccolo finished.

"Ha! What a pair of cooks!" Yamcha scoffed. "They're crazy, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure," Bulma answered, contemplating over it very carefully. She remembered the look on the young boy's face from only moments ago. '_Poor kid__.__ It__'__s almost as if his heart's been broken.__'_

"Whether you want to fight or do nothing is up to you. As for me, I want to live, so I'm going to train. You guys can risk it, but I want to be ready," Piccolo declared.

Gohan and Krillin looked up into the sky and immediately caught sight of something.

"Look, you guys. It's them," Gohan yelled, pointing to the foreign object in the sky. Everyone followed the gesture, only to see the future boys and their time machine hovering over them.

Inside the time machine

"We did the right thing, right, Dad?" Trunks queried, taking a last look at his young mother and father.

"Yeah, squirt, we sure did. You were great, and your mother would be so proud of you if she were here." Gohan beamed proudly at his 'son'.

"Really? You think so?"

Gohan smiled a toothy grin and ruffled his lavender hair, winking at him. "I _know_ so. Let's go home son."

Gohan began dialling in the co-ordinates for home and pushed the launch pad. The engine began to rev then wheeze pathetically before cutting off completely.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why aren't we moving?"

Gohan scrutinized the computer array and swallowed, rubbing the back of his back and grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, I guess we're out of fuel?"

Trunks sweatdropped at his dad and realized that the time machine was descending rapidly from the lack of power.

"Dad, you _do_ realize that we're falling, right?"

(Well there you have it guys. If you can think of a better reason why the ship isn't working please don't be afraid to say something. I just ran out of ideas and thought it would be funny if it was because of the simplest thing to them in their time line as it's a fuel from the future. Anyways, please read and review.)


	7. Chapter 6 Here to stay

No I do not own DBZ or any of it's original characters...if I did I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams...but I'm not so I don't...so there!

**Hello **– Trunks's diary

"Hello" - speech

'_Hello'_ – thoughts

(Hello) – Author's Notes

Previously

_Gohan began dialling in the co-ordinates for home and pushed the launch pad__. T__he engine__ began to __rev then wheeze pathetically __before cutting o__ff completely._

"_Dad__,__ what's wrong? Why aren't we moving?"_

_Gohan __scrutinized__ the computer array and swallowed__,__ rubbing the back of his back __and __grinning sheepishly._

"_Uh, I guess we're out of fuel?"_

_Trunks sweatdropped at his dad__ and realized __that the time machine was descending rapidly f__rom__ the lack of power. _

"_Dad, you do reali__z__e that we'__re falling,__ right?"_

…

The Z-senshi looked on in wonder at the time machine as it hovered above them. They began to ponder as to why it hadn't left yet. Only then did it occur to them that it was on a rapid descent towards the earth.

"MOVE!" Goku yelled, grabbing his young son out of the way. The rest of the fighters darted in every direction to get out of the way of the descending foreign object.

CRASH! The time machine was in a crumpled heap, smoke billowing from the cockpit. Goku ran to the contraption and ripped the hull from its base.

"Gohan? Where are you?" he called out in a panic.

"Uh, Dad, I'm right here," the young Gohan said, utterly confused. Goku turned to his son realizing his mistake.

"Oh, sorry, Gohan but I'm not calling you; I'm calling the _older _you." He continued to look through the wreckage for the two time travellers when he heard a faint argument somewhere nearby. He glanced upwards, relieved upon seeing both of the future warriors unharmed and in their Super Saiyan states. Goku beamed his Son grin. "I'll be right back, guys. I'm gonna see if they're okay." And with that, he took to the sky.

Gohan and Trunks

"How can you forget something as simple as extra fuel?" Trunks exclaimed incredulously. Gohan's left eye twitched as Trunks continued his rant.

"I thought we had enough. We _did _have enough I'm sure of it, and don't talk to me like that, squirt," Gohan reprimanded, interrupting the lavender-haired preteen. _'I just don't understand.'_ Gohan thought, trying to retrace his steps before going into the past. _'I know I put in more than enough fuel. What went wrong?'_ He was pulled out of his musings when he felt his father's ki approaching them, knowing Trunks sensed him too. The older demi-Saiyan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his young ward, who, with his stoic face, looked like a fair-haired double of Vegeta.

"You know we're both going to look like idiots, right?" the azure eyed boy stated, rather than asked. Gohan didn't like it, but he agreed with the lad.

Goku caught up with them and immediately scrutinized them for any injuries. Finding no wounds, he sighed in relief. "What happened? I thought you were going back to your time."

"We were," Trunks mumbled. He then thumbed in Gohan's direction. "Someone forgot to bring extra fuel."

Goku nearly fell from the sky, dumbfounded by their predicament. "You're kidding me, right? Your time machine crashed and you can't get home because you ran out of fuel?" he asked wide-eyed, trying not to laugh at the situation. (I sure did, this actually happened to me and my family on a motorway. So bloody funny. LMAO! Back to the story.)

"No, Dad, there was more than enough to get us home," Gohan explained, a vein popping out of his forehead. "The fuel line must have been damaged while we were here."

"Sure, Dad, whatever you say," Trunks replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Squirt, what did I say about being rude?" Gohan all but yelled, making the boy cringe at his dad's rebuke. The lad knew he was going too far with this and decided to drop it. Lowering his head, Trunks was ashamed of how he was behaving towards his dad when it was clear that it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry, Dad. That was out of line," Trunks muttered sullenly.

Gohan smiled gently at the young boy and ruffled his hair. "It's okay squirt, just try to keep calm. We'll figure something out."

Goku looked at the two young Saiyans and at their decimated machine on the ground. He rubbed the back of his as he tried to think of a solution for them. "Well, it looks like you won't be able to go anywhere with your time machine like that. I'm pretty sure Bulma can fix it up for you, and you guys can stay with me and Chi-Chi. I'm sure she'd want to see how strong, handsome, and smart you became."

Gohan pondered his dad's unique idea. _'It could mean that we'd be here for the fight with the androids. Can I really keep Trunks out of trouble for that long? Well, at least I'm about his age in this timeline, so he won't be lonely while I help out with training and fixing the machine. What could it hurt?'_ "You know, Dad, that's not a bad idea!"

"What?" Trunks screamed, surprised by his dad's readiness to stay. "I thought you said we couldn't interfere with the timeline?"

The scarred youth glanced at his young ward and smiled softly. "Yes I did, but now we're under different circumstances." He tousled the boy's hair and turned to his father. "I guess we should introduce ourselves if we're staying, huh?"

At Goku's House

"This time you've gone too far, Goku. I don't want you teaching our son bad habits. I won't stand for it," Chi-Chi protested once she was told of the threat that was to come in three years and that he and Chibi Gohan would need to train for the battle. "Are you crazy? I refuse to let you interfere with Gohan's studies anymore. Do you want him to grow up without an education? I won't let my baby be nothing but a karate bum."

Future Gohan and Trunks eavesdropped from the doorway, cringing at every word she yelled.

"That's your mom?" Trunks asked, sweatdropping at Goku's inability to defend himself against his wife. Gohan merely nodded in silence as he continued to watch his parents, mostly Chi-Chi, argue over their young son. _'Man, oh man! Here I thought my mother had a bad temper. This woman's down right scary!' _Trunks mused.

Goku looked helplessly at his overprotective wife as she ranted on about Gohan's studies came first before the saving of the Earth. "But, Chi-Chi, look, he wants to go."

"ABSOLUTELT NOT! NO WAY, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Chi-Chi screeched, glaring at Goku and daring him to tell her otherwise.

"Aw, Chi-Chi, you don't mean that," the Saiyan replied merrily, playfully slapping her shoulder. Little did he know, however, that he had sent her through the wall of their home, through an old oak tree, and into the nearby boulders. Goku and Chibi Gohan were petrified, and Future Gohan watched with bulging eyes at what had just happened. Trunks, on the other hand, began to laugh hysterically. (I did when I watched that episode. LOL!) Gohan quickly silenced the blue-eyed youth with a cold stare as Chibi Gohan rushed to help his father retrieve his mother from the rubble.

"There, that should about do it," the gentle Saiyan said to his wife as the young Gohan bandaged the raven-haired woman's accidental injuries. "I'm so sorry, Chi. I guess I'm not used to the Earth's gravity yet."

Chi-Chi let out a long sigh and looked at her family. "Listen, Goku, I'll let Gohan train with you, but I want him to study too. That's not too much to ask, right? He needs to have an education. Have I made myself clear?"

The older Gohan and Trunks stood by the door, watching and listening to the conversation when they saw Piccolo standing nearby as he muttered under his breath. "That's _one_ battle Goku will _never_ win." Gohan smiled and winked at his former sensei.

"I'll say. She's scarier than my mother ever was," Trunks said, stealing a glance at the Son family. Chi-Chi, upon hearing this comment, looked over at the two young strangers standing by the door with the 'monster,' which was what she referred to Piccolo as. She never did forgive him for taking Gohan from her. (At least, that's what I think.)

"And who are they?" Chi-Chi not-so-politely asked.

"I'll tell you, Chi-Chi," Goku began nervously, "but you gotta promise not to freak out, okay?"

Chi-Chi was puzzled at his strange request and eyed the strangers warily. "Okay, I promise. So who are you?"

Gohan walked to his mother, smiling as he was finally going to see her again. "Hi, Mom."

Chi-Chi was stunned as she took in the appearance of this strange man calling her "Mom."

"G-G-Gohan?"

He nodded, still smiling. Chi-Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed to the floor.

"AH, NO!" Goku cried out as he rushed to pick his wife up. "Aw, man! You promised not to freak out, Chi."

Everyone but Goku sweatdropped.

…

(Well that's all I can think of for this chapter. Took me forever.))

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I need your guys help, I've been away from my fanfic so long now that I can't think of anything to write for the next chapter. So please PM me with some ideas and requests of what you'd like to see happen in the next load of chapters and I'll see what I can do.

Many thanks readers.

FireChild24


End file.
